


T'was a dark and stormy night, etc, etc...

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2004-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely daft paragraphs inspired by the 'It was a dark and stormy night' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Townies of Middle Earth come forth...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Galadriel's 3 inch roots blazed forth as she scraped her lushious locks back into the tightest ponytail she could muster, before donning her white stiletto boots and gold hoop earings - preparing (at last) for Frodo to offer her the biggest bit of Bling in Middle Earth.


	2. All around the campfire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely daft paragraphs inspired by the 'It was a dark and stormy night' challenge.

The Nazgul sat silently around the blazing eye, each pondering a way to appease the Dark One, until the Witch King finally picked up his accoustic guitar and led them all into several choruses of 'Kum-by-ya my Lord, kum-by-ya...'


	3. Merchandising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely daft paragraphs inspired by the 'It was a dark and stormy night' challenge.

Sauron, noticing the effect that he and his accessories were having on Middle Earth, considered changing his copyright from 'Dark Lord' to 'King Bling.'


	4. 'And this one goes out to Minas Tirith...'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely daft paragraphs inspired by the 'It was a dark and stormy night' challenge.

With the 9 playing away from home and his Lieutenant having a go at landscape architecture, Sauron (aka King Bling) secretly took to singing requests from the orcs down the palantir. On this fateful day t'was Denethor who recieved the full brunt of Chesney Hawke's 'Eye am the one and only...'


	5. Is that a Silmaril?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely daft paragraphs inspired by the 'It was a dark and stormy night' challenge.

Nerdanel, in trying to get a moments peace, invented a cunning feanorean-induced game whereby she polished a shiny stone, dropped it in a well, and shouted 'FETCH.'


End file.
